Hellish and Bloody Pleasure
by HussyKitten
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Tsuna llegase a enterarse que Xanxus, aquel endemoniado hombre no es lo que parece?; ¿Y si cierto tiburón supiese un secreto que solo le concernía al moreno pero que el jamás revelaría hasta no ser descubiertos? Alianzas desconocidas que salen a la luz, deseos manchados con sangre, dolor y humillaciones, todo eso y mucho más. (Contiene sexo violento y explicito)
1. Prólogo: Verdades Ocultas

_**Hellish and Bloody Pleasure (Prólogo: Verdades Ocultas)**_

**Título Original: **Placer Sangriento e Infernal  
**Autora: **KussyKitten  
**Rating: **+18**  
****Pareja: **Xanxus x Squalo  
**Sinopsis:**Una verdad se mantiene oculta entre las paredes de Varia, verdad que pertenece a aquel moreno de ojos sanguinarios, y oscura apariencia. Secreto del cual solo tiene conocimiento su capitán, aquel albino espadachín que tienta los peligrosos instintos de ese hombre oculto tras su tenebrosa máscara.  
**Notas/Advertencias****: **Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, calientes y muy sangrientas. Cualquiera que no se sienta cómodo al leer temas de sexo brutal, y que involucre una considerable cantidad de dolor, se le recomienda no leer el fic. (El fic solo constara de 5 capítulos y habrá cierta asociación con la historia "Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo")

Él era un demonio salido de los más bajos infiernos, un señor del inframundo que había llegado al mundo humano sirviendo como mercenario de una poderosa familia de la mafia, aquella familia que desconocía su identidad. Los Vongola

Con la gracia de un dios su andar era poderoso y clamaba obediencia. Pocos se atrevían a enfrentar cara a cara a ese ente del mal y la pasión, que con sus ojos inyectados en la sangre de su más pura esencia, condenaba y se burlaba del miserable que caía en sus manos guiado a una muerte segura. No obstante había alguien…

…Un hombre de tez blanca como el marfil, y ojos claros que anteponían su desafío frente a aquel demonio salido de las sombras. Y era él quien podía tocar a la bestia y sentir su fuego, quemándose pero jamás muriendo del todo, solo consumiendo su alma entre las llamas de un infierno que el moreno condenaba a quien e sus dominios caía.

Un dúo mortal que destilaba pasión, brutal lujuria apenas contenida que nadie veía o podía siquiera suponer existiese. Ese deseo carnal que solo a través de miradas era expresado pero jamás dicho. Un hombre y un ser infernal, deseándose en silencio sin saber que pronto las barreras se derrumbarían y todos conocerían las **verdades ocultas** que los envolvían. Secretos sombríos, alianzas peligrosas, y sobre todo un **Placer Sangriento e Infernal **que consumía todo lo racional.


	2. Más Que Solo Miradas

_**Hellish and Bloody Pleasure (Cap 1. **__**Más Que Solo Miradas):**_

Si bien su día no había sido el mejor, Squalo jamás había esperado que todo se fuese al traste de forma tan fantástica con las nuevas noticias que le traía a su jefe. El peliblanco podía dar fe del negro humor que poseía Xanxus, pero darle aquella noticia era pasarse y definitivamente cuando se la diese, terminaría pagando los platos rotos. — Maldita sea. — Refunfuñando entre dientes deseo tener a mano un maldito inútil para ensartarlo en su espada y liberar un poco de la tensión acumulada, aunque claro, como se veían las cosas lo más probable es que el que terminaría ensartado sería él.

Negando con la cabeza contuvo las ganas de romper una que otra cara cuando paso frente a los otros miembros Varia, antes de colocarse frente una puerta doble de caoba que daba entrada a las habitaciones de su idiota jefe. Justo cuando se disponía a lanzar la puerta por los aires y soltarle las buenas al moreno, unos sonidos provenientes de dentro lo paralizaron en su sitio, haciendo que se replanteara el dar medio vuelta, cometer algunos asesinatos y volver para cuando el cabrón estuviese disponible. Diablos esos sonidos no podían decir otra cosa más que su jefe estaba follándose a una mujer, y por millonésima vez en toda su endemoniada vida se repitió que debía mantener las ideas malditamente cuerdas en su cabeza. No debía ceder a aquel molesto impulso que le exigía entrar y sacar a la furcia de adentro por los cabellos y lanzarla a un río para que se pudriese. Oh no, debía seguir siendo el capitán de su maldito jefe y para eso debía comportarse como tal. — Al infierno. — Gruñendo, estiró su pierna y pateó la fuerte barrera de madera haciendo que esta se abriese al instante mostrando una escena que lo hizo ver rojo; Xanxus se encontraba montando a una hembra pelirroja, enterrándose en ella con la brutalidad de un garañón y el ímpetu de un animal.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres, basura? — Con la voz ronca y jadeante mientras perpetuaba aquel ultraje en el cuerpo de esa mujer, el moreno siguió embistiendo de forma brutal, ignorando los pequeños gemidos dolidos que soltaba la humana.

— ¡Vooooooy! — Estirando su mano apuntó hacía la encantadora pareja, tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta y las ganas que tenía de exigirle a su estúpido jefe que dejara de tirarse a la chica que se encontraba bajo él. Las recriminaciones en definitiva no formaban parte del paquete. — ¡Trae tú inútil culo de regreso a la oficina, creo que te interesara saber las nuevas que hay para hoy! — Haciéndose oír como de costumbre, estiró su mano a tiempo para contactar con el rostro de Levi, causando que este fuese a dar de lleno al piso cuando solo había dado unos pasos intentando ir en auxilio de su venerado Señor.

— Fuera de aquí basura inservible, cuando me desocupe tal vez te atienda. — Sin más retomó su labor, dándole la espalda al albino y a un inconsciente Levi.

— ¡Haz lo que quieras! — Dándose la vuelta pateó el inconsciente cuerpo del guardián de la tormenta, antes de salir dando un sonoro portazo tras de sí.

Desde la amplia cama de dosel, el moreno siguió penetrando la entrada de aquella mujer humana, entrecerrando la mirada mientras su segundo al mando se iba más cabreado de lo que había llegado, aunque para ser francos él había llegado más nervioso que otra cosa. Bufando se dijo que haría pagar al tiburón por su intromisión, pero antes debía deshacerse de la molesta y chillona mujer. — Lo que ya no me sirve se tira. — Tomando el cuello ajeno entre sus manos, dio un limpió girón antes de sonreír al oír el horrible tronido que se escuchaba. — Después de todo el que no me hayas servido para aplacarme el calor te convierte en una inútil. — Aventando el inerte cuerpo al piso se puso en pie, abrochando sus pantalones y el cinturón, yendo a la salida pasando por sobre el cuerpo de Levi. — Ahora veamos qué es lo que esa escoria quiere. — Hablando para sí mismo en su acostumbrado tono seco y molesto, se dio la vuelta andando por los grandes pasillos de la mansión Vongola, deteniéndose en el pasillo del final en el cual se hallaba su oficina. Sin más, entró observando al más joven que ya se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con una expresión más que inconforme.

Apuñalando con su mirada a Xanxus, Squalo se aferró a toda la escasa paciencia que siempre había poseído, sabiendo que si perdía el control la paliza que se llevaría por parte del otro sería un verdadero infierno. Mejor era intentar medir lo que le iba a decir, de esa forma la golpiza podría ser pasada por su cuerpo con mayor facilidad. — ¿Al fin te desocupaste? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Acaso no me ves, basura?

— Bien, porque lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

— Adelante, dime que estupidez hiciste ahora.

— ¡Voooooy, yo no hice nada bastardo! — Sintiéndose completamente furioso por la tonta acusación, apretó sus dientes poniéndose en pie para encarar al moreno; maldiciendo que su mirada no pudiese evitar ir al encuentro de aquella suculenta vista que representaban los marcados y bien tonificados músculos que poseía Xanxus, resaltando por una leve capa de sudor que escurría por su piel. Maldición no era momento de calentarse.

— Y entonces ¿a que viene tú condenado escándalo, basura? — Sentándose despreocupadamente sobre su asiento, apoyó sus piernas en el fino escritorio que poseía.

— ¿¡Recuerdas al mocos que trabaja con Sawada?! — Preguntó entre gritos, apoyándose en el escritorio frente a su jefe.

— Sí ¿y eso a mí que carajos me importa?

— ¡Debería importarte si consideramos que aquel crío inútil está viviendo con tú socio! ¡Aquella sanguijuela con la que tanto gustas hacer negocios! — Gritó exasperado, preparándose para el infierno que vendría ahora.

Perdiendo su expresión de aburrimiento, el jefe Varia se puso en pie de un tirón, acercándose hasta quedar nariz con nariz frente al albino. — ¿¡Repite la mierda que dijiste?! — Tomando del cuello al capitán Varia, hizo presión sintiendo que pronto perdería los estribos y la mala leche que se cargaba ese día saldría libre. Bueno, él había nacido con mala leche y malos genes, pero había días en que su descomunal mal humor rebasaba el límite. Definitivamente esta noticia desencadenaría uno de esos días.

— ¡Lo que oíste! — Infiernos, en verdad esto dolería, y podían llamarlo sádico pero Squalo empezaba a tomarle gusto a las constantes tranquizas que le daba su endemoniado jefe.

— ¡Inservible escoria, ¿qué coño hacía ese maldito niño con Reborn?! — Apretando sus dientes soltó el primer golpe contra el rostro contrario, liberando la furia que sentía como si fuese solo un preliminar.

— ¡Tal parece que tú socio le agarró cariño al mocoso de Vongola y decidió quedárselo! — Escupiendo la sangre que corría por su labio, observó con ironía a Xanxus, negándose a defenderse. Podía, siempre había podido pero por alguna razón no quiso hacerlo. "Eres un jodido masoquista" le gritó una voz en su cabeza.

— ¡Maldita basura inmunda, ¿tienes idea, alguna puñetera idea de lo que ocurriría si Sawada se entera que el vampiro y yo tenemos tratos?! — Rugiendo cual bestia, descargó una dura patada contra el costado y el vientre del peliblanco, levantando su rodilla para encajársela en la espalda.

— ¡Maldito demente, ¿qué putada esperabas que hiciera si tú socio decidió cogerse al crío?! — Apretando su mandíbula en una negación total a exteriorizar su dolor, supo que dos de sus costillas estaban arruinadas al momento en que oyó un crujido proveniente de su caja toráxica.

— ¡Y una mierda, mi anonimato depende de esa alianza y si alguien más se entera de quien soy en realidad, juro que te arrastraré conmigo al infierno! — Regalando golpes a diestra y siniestra, los ojos del jefe Varia comenzaron a oscurecerse hasta tomar un espeluznante color negro que daba la apariencia de que su mirada estaba completamente vacía. Maldito fuese aquel vampiro, maldito fuese el inútil guardián del trueno de Sawada y maldita fuese su suerte. Sabía que su esencia demoniaca podía ser descubierta y no debía permitirlo, debía ir a solucionar aquel problema cara a cara con Reborn. Aunque eso involucrarse deshacerse del niño vaca.

— ¡Pues te tengo mejores noti-noticias! — Jadeó el albino, aferrando su malogrado torso.

— ¿¡Más mierda para firmar tú sentencia de muerte?! — Regalando otro duro puntapié, sintió el sudor correr por su cuerpo mientras una sensación ardiente quemaba en su interior.

— ¡Seguramente se cataloga así, bastardo! — Fulminando con la mirada a Xanxus, se mordió el labio para contener el gemido que pugnaba por salir de sus labios al ver los oscurecidos ojos de aquel demonio. Un gemido que no tenía nada que ver solo con el dolor. — ¡Tal parece que Reborn ha tomado a ese crío como suyo, así que si en tú mente se cruzó la idea de deshacerte del niño te digo que será imposible no solo por ese hecho, sino también porque él ya convirtió al crío en uno de los suyos! — Gritó encogiéndose ante la siguiente patada y puñetazo que habían conectado con su hombro y rostro. Dios esta sí que había sido la mejor forma de darle la noticia al maldito gilipollas.

— ¡Hijo de la gran puta! — Descargando tres patadas y cuatro puños más contra el cuerpo del albino, sintió su ira aumentar al ver que como de costumbre el tiburón no hacía nada para defenderse. Maldición, molesto o no una gran cantidad de sangre se acumuló en el paquete que tenía dentro de sus pantalones.

Tirando, sangrando y dolido como el infierno, escupió otro poco de sangre antes de limpiar sus amoratados labios con el dorso de su mano. — Demente. — Murmuró furioso, caliente y adolorido. Pero sobre todo aquello culpándose por haberse puesto tan duro después de aquel apaleamiento.

— Escúchame bien, vas a encargarte de arreglar dos vuelos con destino a Francia para que pueda ir a ver a ese cabrón, y tú maldita escoria vendrás conmigo. — Aferrando en un puño los largos cabellos, tiró de estos para acercar el golpeado rostro hacía el suyo. — Y será mejor que te des prisa. — Siseando se quedó observando la cara del espadachín, sintiendo como una monumental erección presionaba contra el frente de sus pantalones al ver la caliente sangre que manaba de la nariz y boca de Squalo. Y estaba tentado a lamerla, probar esa deliciosa esencia con su boca aplacando su enfermizo apetito que desde hace tiempo había sentido por el más joven.

No cabía duda que aquel viaje sería muy interesante.

* * *

— ¿Qué Xanxus se fue de camino a Francia? Pero ¿por qué, con qué objetivo? ¿Y dices que los dejo solos? — Observando al más razonable de los guardianes de Varia llamado Lussuria, Tsuna se pasó ambas manos por el cabello sin comprender nada.

— Así es, el jefe reservó un vuelo y salió ayer precisamente con destino a Francia, nos dejó a todos, él único que lo acompañó fue Squ, el cual cabe decir recibió la tranquiza del siglo de parte del boss. Madre de solo recordar como terminó el pobre, me estremezco. — Agudizando un poco la voz, el guardián del sol se acomodó sus gafas negras, quitándose un mechón de pelo del rostro.

— Ya. Bueno, Lussuria como veo las cosas eres el más indicado para quedarte cuidando a los otros, así que te pido que vigiles a tus compañeros en lo que yo voy tras tú jefe a ver que asuntos tan importantes tiene en Francia.

— Oh Sawada no te aconsejo eso, el jefe se fue con la ira a fuego lento si te lo topas se armara la de Caín. — Fatalizando como siempre, soltó un suspiro.

— Créeme que no ardo en deseos de ir a ver a tú jefe, pero no es bueno que haya dejado a toda Varia sola y no haya dicho la razón por la que viajaba hasta haya. Además desde que Lambo esta…bueno…no importa. — Suspirando guardó en un portafolios todos los documentos que tenía en su escritorio, antes de tenderle el maletín a su segundo al mando, Gokudera Hayato. — Gokudera resérvame un vuelo hoy mismo con destino a Francia. Quédate a cargo de los demás y procura mantenerte en contacto con los miembros de Varia. — Poniéndose en pie avanzó a la salida, suspirando al oír la burlona risa de Bel. — Enserio, Lussuria procura que no se maten.

— Shishishi Sawada eres un paranoico. — Señaló el rubio jugando con sus cuchillos.

— ¡No le hables así al décimo, tú, demente de los cuchillos! — Encarando al guardián de la tormenta de Varia, el peliplateado se preparó para seguramente iniciar una batalla.

— Dios. — Negando con la cabeza supo que quedarse a discutir con esos dos era tiempo muerto. Además conociéndolos como lo hacía era más probable que terminaran involucrándolo en su discusión a que se calmaran, así que no planeaba quedarse a observar. — Me marchó a la reunión con los Ginglionero y los Shimon, en la noche partó. — Dándose la vuelta, resignado escuchó las amenazas de ambos hombres, seguidas de lo que parecía el principio de un encuentro.

— Pero que infantiles. — Poniéndose manos en jarras, Lussuria observó con reprendimiento a los dos contrincantes, dejando que el peli-castaño se marchara mientras él se encargaba de intentar impartir orden.

Nada mejor que mamá Lussuria para controlar el descarrío…o quizás no.

* * *

Squalo juraba que mataría a ese maldito que tenía por jefe, Dios las humillaciones no habían podido parar ni siquiera en un bendito instante, y Squalo estaba seguro que terminaría por enloquecer si las cosas seguían aquel curso. Además el oír las constantes amenazas de Xanxus hacía cualquiera que se les cruzara, seguido del claro pavor de todas esas personas, no los hacía pasar precisamente desapercibidos. — ¿Querrías cerrar tú boca y dejar de ser tan obvio con todos? — Haciéndose a un lado esquivó el cuerpo que el moreno lanzó volando por los aires. Tal parecía que la respuesta de los del aeropuerto no le había agradado al "señor". Por lo menos agradecía el ya estar en Francia, otro viajecito como aquel sería completamente ilegal. Listo ya lo había clasificado.

— Yo soy el jefe escoria, así que abstente de abrir la boca si no es para nada productivo. — Tomando los cabellos del albino les dio un gran tirón, acercando el rostro ajeno a centímetros del suyo.

— Yo no fui quien quiso venir por cierto, así que si no te parece bien podrías mandarme de regreso. Créeme que ganas no me faltan para volver. — Fulminando con la mirada al estúpido boss se dijo así mismo que mejor era mantener el control en público, no sería muy agradable que todos viesen lo infernalmente caliente que aquel trato lo ponía. Además la humillación seguía presente y eso sí que no lo soportaba.

— Tú irás a donde yo diga, basura. — Siseó arrastrando a Squalo tras de sí.

Squalo gustoso hubiese replicado, le encantaba armar escándalo pero mantuvo la bendita boca cerrada porque no tenía ánimos de aguantar otra paliza como la anterior. Y si era pública mucho menos. Apretando su mandíbula dejo que el moreno lo sacase del aeropuerto para "guiarlo" a una de las limusinas que ya lo esperaban fuera.

— Ahora entra ahí.

— Bastardo.

— ¡Muévete! — Le gruñó empujando el cuerpo dentro del auto que le había mandado la maldita sanguijuela.

— ¡Eso hago jodido desquiciado! — Refunfuñó entrando a la reluciente limusina.

Una vez dentro, Squalo se fue a sentar a la esquina más alejada del demente de Xanxus, cruzándose de brazos en una pose de clara molestia. Y una vez tras otra su cabeza intentó gritarle que mantuviese al margen a su cuerpo, pero la molesta erección que había en sus pantalones no le ponía la cosa sencilla, así que volteando hacía el cristal polarizado de la ventana, decidido a observar a los peatones de la ciudad en lugar de a su molesto jefe. Además así era mucho más seguro. Sin embargo a cada instante que pasaba el silencio solo era cortado por los sorbos que el moreno le daba a su bebida.

Poco a poco la tensión se fue acumulando hasta que el peliblanco deseo poder romper algo, o maldita sea la inconsciencia sería un premio si podía evitar seguir observando de reojo el fuerte y macabro perfil que poseía Xanxus. Removiéndose incomodo contra el asiento de cuero, deseo haber regresado donde Varia, la estadía, aunque molesta al lado de todos esos inútiles, se volvía soportable cuando podía estar lejos de su jefe. Deseaba estar lejos de Xanxus porque maldición, verlo y tener pensamientos de la línea "sexo salvaje" no era la mejor forma de controlar su libido o pasar el rato.

Por otro lado, el frío jefe Varia no perdió de vista ninguna de las leves miradas que el albino le daba, sintiendo emerger desde el fondo de su ser una maldita necesidad que repasaba cualquier sucia hambre jamás antes experimentada; su polla empujó contra el frente de sus pantalones mientras sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse de manera lenta.

— Desnúdate. — Ordenó seco, fijando su negra mirada en el peliblanco.

— ¿¡Qué demonios?! — Volteando a ver de forma fija, nerviosa y cabreada al moreno, se preguntó si este en verdad ya había enloquecido completamente.

— ¡Dije que te quites la ropa de una puñetera vez! — Gritó, lanzando al piso del auto el vaso de Coñac que había estado bebiendo, haciendo que se quebrase en mil pedazos.

— ¡No!

— ¡La quiero fuera maldita escoria!

— ¡Entonces te sugiero que contengas la respiración! ¡No me va a afligir en lo más mínimo, pero al menos el sofoco te ayudará a pasar el tiempo!

Su excitación palpitaba. Oh, mierda necesitaba enseñarle a esa basura que la desobediencia tenía un precio y no importaba si peleaba con uñas y dientes, eso solo lo haría aún mejor.

Rechinando sus dientes, el albino se dijo que seguramente el mismo había cavado su jodida tumba, y ahora debería obedecerle al imbécil de Xanxus o arriesgarse a verlo perder en definitiva su escasa y casi inexistente calma. Conteniendo una más que sonora maldición, apretó su mandíbula comenzando a desabotonar los botones de su chaqueta prosiguiendo a ir con la camisa.

— ¡Deprisa! — Apretando sus puños, apresuró al otro a que se moviese.

— ¡Jodido ciego, eso estoy haciendo! — Terminando de sacarse la camisa y la chaqueta quedo únicamente vestido con sus pantalones.

— ¡Dije desnúdate ¿acaso no fui claro?! — Acercándose lentamente hacía el cuerpo contrario de forma amenazante, lo observó con aquella mirada ennegrecida que dejaba relucir su infernal naturaleza.

Apelando a toda su calma, llevó sus manos a los botones de s pantalón, desabrochándolo con manos temblorosas —joder ¡temblorosas!— hasta bajar la prenda, momentos antes de proseguir con la cinturilla de sus boxers, aquellos que estaban adornados por una maldita gran erección.

Sin darle tiempo a nada más, tomó en un puño lo cabellos del más joven, acercando el rostro contrario contra el suyo.

— ¿Acaso piensas que no me he dado cuenta como me miras, basura?; ¿Qué no huelo tú deseo cada vez que estas cerca, soy un maldito demonio y puedo leer fácilmente cada expresión y detalle que muestras? — Soltando un gruñido, arrinconó al tiburón contra el asiento, pegando su monstruosa verga contra la cadera contraria, haciéndole sentir la dureza que él había causado.

Bien, Squalo estaba seguro que llegados a ese punto negar lo que su cuerpo deseaba era una tontería, por lo cual siguiendo un impulso enredó sus piernas contra la cadera contraria, ahogando un jadeo al momento que el mayor tomó uno de sus muslos y lo separó de un tirón.

— Apuesto a que quieres que me entierre en ti y te abra como he abierto a miles de furcias humanas. Quieres eso, pues te lo daré, veamos si puedes ser útil para bajar lo que ocasionaste. — Jalando los cabellos del albino, tiró de su rostro hacía atrás dejándolo completamente inmóvil contra el asiento.

Maldición aquel trato tosco solo mejoraba la situación, haciendo que su propio miembro se hinchara presionando contra la cadera contraria. Y por Dios que quería que lo follase como la fiera que sabía era. Anhelaba que lo partiera a su antojo.

— Si esperas follarme antes pido decir algo… — Jadeó estremeciéndose.

— Dilo ya. — Musito entre dientes, sin dejar de apresar con fuerza el goteante y mojado miembro de Squalo.

— Déjame tragarla entera… — Murmuró sucio, rasguñando la fuerte espalda que se inclinaba sobre él, aquella espalda marcada con cicatrices que lo hacían lucir un aspecto aún más fiero y exquisito.

Algo desencajado por las palabras del albino, Xanxus lo observó con su ennegrecida mirada unos instantes antes de que la diabólica, cruel y caliente sonrisa que Squalo tanto anhelaba mirar se plasmase en aquel sanguinario y feroz rostro.

— Dejemos que la perra juegue. — Acomodándose en el asiento de enfrente, miró el lujurioso ímpetu con que el más joven se inclinaba frente a él, desabrochando su pantalón para hacerse con la pulsante erección, tomándola con sus manos antes de intérnala en su caliente boca.

Apretando sus dientes respiró con fuerza soltando uno que otro gruñido mientras su polla era completamente tomada por la boca del albino, quien con astutos y lentos movimientos chupaba, lamía y probaba. Con una mano aferró en un puño los largos cabellos del tiburón, presionándolo a que siguiese con aquella felación, obligándolo a continuar hasta que la asfixia estuviese a unos pasos.

Jadeando, dejó de chupar lentamente, lamiendo las pequeñas y saladas gotas de pre-semen que escurrían por la punta de la desquiciante erección del moreno.

— Aún no te digo que pares. — Dándole un tirón volvió a internar su miembro en la húmeda y caliente cavidad bucal del peliblanco, ignorando el jadeó ahogado que este soltó. Mientras tanto la mano que no se enredaba en los lacios cabellos, salió al alcance de uno de los vidrios rotos que se encontraban tirados en el piso de la limusina, tomándolo y llevándolo con suma lentitud a la espalda contrario; cortando de la blanca piel.

Gimiendo logró sacarse momentáneamente la verga de su boca, observando con ojos nublados en placer al otro.

— ¿Qué diablos te propones, maldito enfermo? — Preguntó siseando al sentir un nuevo corte en su espalda.

— Divertirme. — Contestó tajante, regalando más de aquellas dolorosas y sangrientas heridas que lo prendían. A él y seguramente también a Squalo.

— Eres un sádico demente. — Susurró lamiendo toda la tranca de Xanxus, mordiendo su labio al sentir al delicioso escocer que envolvía cada herida recién hecha.

— Y tú eres una perra masoquista si a esas vamos. — Respondió con voz ronca y seca, tomando la botella de coñac que había en el autor, abriéndola para darle unos tragos y echar parte del líquido sobre la sangrante y lastimada espalda del peliblanco. Sonriendo de forma tenebrosa al oír el quejido dolido/excitado que el joven soltaba.

Con los ojos cerrados y lamiendo sus labios, sonrió excitado al sentir como el líquido ambarino era derramado sobre su lastimada espalda y rostro, aumentando su necesidad impulsada por el dolor y la brutalidad sangrienta del momento. Levantándose del piso con ayuda de su jefe que tiraba con lentitud pero fuerza de sus cabellos, el albino se puso en pie separando sus piernas para colocarse sobre el regazo de Xanxus. Disfrutando de sentir la dura erección presionar contra sus nalgas.

Sosteniendo con una mano la cintura contraria para mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo, se encargó de derramar más del amargo líquido sobre el peliblanco, quien con sed abrió sus labios recibiendo con ansía la bebida. Aburrido de aquellas preliminares, tiró al piso la botella haciéndola añicos en el proceso, antes de tomar con furia el mentón ajeno, obligándolo a que lo mirase.

— Vas a conocer lo que es tener a un demonio dentro de ti, poseyéndote como nunca lo habrías podido soñar. — Tras decir aquello, desgarró los boxers del albino, levantando de un duro jalón el liviano cuerpo para dejarlo caer de golpe sobre su endurecida verga.

Apretando sus labios para no gemir, cerró nuevamente sus ojos intentando acostumbrar a su interior de la inclemente estaca que se enterraba dentro suyo, comenzando una frenética penetración que no mostraba tregua o misericordia alguna. Y mierda, se sentía increíble; el dolor, el placer, la furiosa necesidad aumentando por emociones tan oscuras como las que en aquel momento sentía.

Sin detenerse a dejar que el otro se acostumbrase a sentirlo dentro, empujó su cadera hacía el frente, permitiendo que el tiburón comenzara a mecerse contra su falo, subiendo y bajando para auto-follarse.

Mientras el otro se mecía al ritmo de sus propias y furiosas embestidas, enredando su cuello con ambos brazos para sostenerse, Xanxus llevó una de sus manos a la endurecida y venosa erección del albino, masturbándolo con una precisión tan perfecta que parecía imposible.

El más joven se movía de la manera en que el moreno le indicaba, guiando sus embates y enseñándole al otro como debía recibirlos. Así que mientras lo cogía, la expresión contraria —con esa mueca de desenfreno y lujuria— lo calentó aún más, impulsada por los lascivos y roncos sonidos que tanto le encantaba escuchar.

Squalo estaba enloquecido de goce ante la forma en que se desarrollaban las cosas, disfrutando de aquella forma tan primitiva, animal y brutal con que su jefe lo tomaba. Realmente no le molestaba el dolor residual de aquello, porque ese sentimiento solo lo hacía más perfecto. Además aunque no lo dijese abiertamente, complacer a Xanxus era igual o más placentero que recibir las espléndidas atenciones del otro.

Con sus manos envolvió la lacerada espalda del tiburón, rasguñando con total intención a sabiendas de que el dolor producido por ese brusco toque solo aumentaría el placer ajeno.

Guardándose los sollozos lastimeros y a la vez placenteros dejó que las manos de su jefe rasguñaran y tocasen su ya dañada espalda aumentando el sádico y sangriento deleite del momento. El cual solo se prolongó cuando el mayor llevó sus manos teñidas en sangre a su boca, obligándolo a lamer los residuos de sus heridas.

Mirando al otro con su habitual sequedad —ahora teñida de endemoniado placer— se sintió satisfecho al sentir la hambrienta boca del peliblanco lamer su propia sangre; empapándose y bebiendo de esta.

Acercando su rostro al contrario, sintió su interior contraerse, pero deteniendo un poco más su brutal orgasmo, delineó con la punta de su lengua la boca de su jefe, hasta hacer que este gruñera de forma baja, atrayéndolo de los cabellos para poder apoderarse de sus labios. Satisfecho por haber logrado probar finalmente los labios de Xanxus, dejó que la lengua de aquel demonio recorriese el interior de su boca, haciendo que la sangre, esa misma sangre que era de él y también había lamido, se mezclara con la saliva de ambos.

Profundizando el húmedo contacto entre ambas bocas siguió rasguñando la espalda ajena, mientras Squalo seguía montándose en su polla. En aquel beso compartió la sangre del albino, sangre que volvió a saborear una vez que se agachó y pudo probar directamente el líquido carmesí que escurría de los hombros del peliblanco; SU peliblanco.

Teniéndolo sometido por los cabellos lo obligó a que fijase sus ojos solo en él, antes de guiarlos a ambos a un infernal climax. Impulsado por el fiero beso y formado por aquellas acometidas dadas en compañía de las despiadadas y encarnizadas caricias.

Sucio, salvaje, e impío fue aquel encuentro coronándose con la entrega de ambas esencias; una mojando el interior del tiburón y la otra empapando el musculoso torso y vientre del jefe Varia.

Pasado un rato, el albino se levantó lentamente, sacando el miembro de Xanxus de su interior, para proseguir a sentarse en el asiento que había estado ocupando antes de que todo se desatara.

— Parece que ya llegamos. — No tomando importancia al jadeó sorprendido de Squalo y sus prisas por vestirse, el moreno se cerró el pantalón y el cinturón, acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero que cargaba.

Completamente fuera de sí, no tuvo tiempo más que de poder subirse el bóxer y los pantalones antes de que la puerta de la limusina se abriese dejándolo literalmente con las manos en la masa. Soltando una calurosa maldición y varios improperios, observó a la comitiva que los esperaba fuera.

— Vaya, jamás esperé que mi limusina fuese ocupada para tales menesteres. — Arqueando una ceja, cierto pelinegro con un par de singulares patillas, sonrió de lado al ver la situación que ocurría.

A su lado un chico de dieciséis años observaba con sus enrojecidos ojos completamente abiertos la sanguinaria, brutal y obviamente íntima escena, conteniendo el aliento al ver aquello. Jamás esperando encontrar de aquella forma al jefe Varia y a su segundo al mando.

— Oh diablos. — Retrocediendo unos pasos, el muchacho deseó que la tierra se lo tragase en el mismo instante que un par de ojos negros como la noche se centraban en él, observándolo como si de un momento a otro lo fuese a liquidar. Y la cosa se ponía mejor, el guardián de la lluvia de Varia, lo veía con una mezcla de vergüenza —como no tenerla— y la más grande de las furias, secundando la de su jefe. No obstante antes de que pudiese decidir dar una rápida retirada, la mano de Reborn, salió disparada capturando su brazo para de un tirón colocar su cuerpo tras el suyo; más grande y obviamente más fuerte.

— Parece que tenemos asuntos que tratar. — Pronunció con voz seca, escudando el cuerpo de Lambo de la amenazante y furibunda mirada de los dos que se encontraban en su limusina.

— Oh puedes apostar que sí. — Comenzando a descender del auto, se llevó detrás suyo el cuerpo del albino, lanzándole la camisa de un golpe sin despegar su oscura y cruel mirada del pequeño guardián del trueno de Vongola. Aquel crío de ahora ojos rojos que planeaba eliminar para evitarse problemas futuros. — Tal parece que tienes una nueva adquisición.

— Puedes estar malditamente seguro que así es. — Entrecerrando la mirada miró de reojo al niño, quien por instinto como ya había ocurrido anteriormente, abrazaba la manga de su saco. Definitivamente socio o no, si Xanxus intentaba ponerle una mano encima al chico, lo liquidaría como a tantos otros demonios que se había cargado en el pasado.

Señor del Averno o no, Reborn lo haría trizas si tocaba lo que era de él.


	3. Retos, Amenazas y Descubrimientos

_**Hellish and Bloody Pleasure (Cap 2. **__**Retos, Amenazas y Descubrimientos):**_

Mirando con fijeza al vampiro frente a él, Xanxus estudió con la mirada a Reborn, observando con cautela como mantenía oculto tras de sí al crío Vongola. Protegiéndolo de su mirada y de la de su inútil capitán quien seguía a su lado fingiendo que nada había pasado. Maldición eso sí que lo cabreaba, pero ya después se cobraría el mal humor.

— Mi deber es eliminar a ese crío. No pienso dejar que me cause problemas con Vongola.

— Por si no lo has notado el mocoso me pertenece y quien decide su suerte soy yo. — Respondió tajante y frío.

— Eso no me interesa, él tiene relación con Vongola y contigo, eso no me conviene.

— Lamentablemente lo que te convenga o no, no es mi problema. Yo solo mantengo negocios contigo y esa es mi única responsabilidad, lo que te suceda no me importa. Te recuerdo que yo solo velo por mis intereses.

— Y yo te recuerdo que también hago lo mismo, pero el hecho de que ese niñato tenga relación con los Vongola compromete mi anonimato. Más ahora que sabe lo que soy. — Dijo con frialdad, centrando su vista en la del silencioso oji-verde, quien seguía aferrando la manga del pelinegro.

— Nadie te manda a mezclarte con humanos.

— ¡Lo mismo te digo a ti, imbécil! — Gruñendo exasperado, sintió como sus ojos volvían a oscurecerse mientras la ira ardía a fuego lento dentro de él.

Reborn solamente resopló.

— La diferencia es, que desde hace siglos yo me mezclo con humanos para alimentarme.

— Puedo apostar que con este niño ha habido más que solo alimentación, sus nuevos ojos me lo dicen todo.

Entrecerrando la mirada, el vampiro se inclinó hacía el frente ignorando el movimiento que el espadachín junto a Xanxus hacía, acercando su mano de forma "sigilosa" a su arma.

— Mucho cuidado en donde te metes Xanxus, puedes ser un demonio pero yo llevo siglos pisando esta tierra, mucho antes de que tú llegases por primera vez al mundo humano. Además he eliminado a tantos de tú especie como no tienes idea, no hagas que nuestras negociaciones acaben tan mal. — Murmuró amenazante y fiero.

— Quiero a ese humano fuera. — Acercando su rostro hacía el del vampiro, tenso su cuerpo listo para atacar.

— Y ya te dije que eso no va a ocurrir, mejor será que lo entiendas.

— Si tú no te deshaces de él lo haré yo. — Sin mediar una palabra más, en un rápido movimiento pasó de estar frente al pelinegro a estar sosteniendo con su mano el cuello del guardián del trueno. El cual se debatía contra su agarre, siseando al percibir la clara amenaza.

Lamentablemente antes de que el jefe Varia pudiese lograr romper el cuello del joven vampiro, un mano lo agarró del sacó, mandándolo a volar al otro lado de la lujosa habitación, causando que se estrellase contra una fina vitrina, destrozándola completamente.

— Si vuelves a cometer una estupidez como la de ahora, te regresaré al infierno en mil pedazos. — Con la voz calmada, se acercó a paso lento a Xanxus, dispuesto a darle una valiosa lección.

— ¡Voooooy! ¡Jodido hijo de puta, estás loco si crees que pienso permitirte esto! — Desenvainando su espada, se preparó para atacar por detrás al vampiro, dispuesto a ensartarlo como una maldita brocheta.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! — Gruñendo el más pequeño se lanzó sobre Squalo, tomando por sorpresa al peliblanco que terminó en el piso con un furioso Lambo sobre él.

Gruñendo, Squalo intentó encajarle la cuchilla de su espada al niño, pero este para su sorpresa le lanzó una descarga eléctrica, tumbándolo nuevamente mientras se volvía a colocar sobre él. Sin embargo el albino tenía más experiencia y sin importar con cuanta fuerza nueva contase el menor, él seguía teniendo la práctica y la experiencia. Tomando los rizados cabellos del menor, le dio la vuelta, levantándolo y colocándolo frente a él, prosiguiendo a colocar el filo de su espada contra el pálido cuello.

— Ahora di adiós. — Sin mediar palabra le dio un tirón a su espada.

Cortando el cuello del niño.

Entrando en la limusina que ya lo esperaba en área particular del aeropuerto que Vongola poseía en Francia, Tsuna acomodó nuevamente su corbata, intentando lograr un poco de comodidad.

— ¿A dónde lo voy a llevar Señor? — Preguntó el chofer a través de la ventanilla del conductor que dividía la sección de pasajeros.

— Primero llévame al hotel Champs Elysees Plaza necesito reservar un habitación por unos días. Después quiero que me lleves a otro lugar, pero primero lo primero. — Con una sonrisa amable, el peli-castaño le dio la orden al conductor.

— Como ordene Señor. — Inclinando su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y puso en marcha la limusina.

Asintiendo, Tsuna se acomodó la molesta corbata del traje, deseando poder usar su suelto polo y no esto. Sabía que como jefe Vongola debía vestir formalmente, pero a veces anhelaba simplemente unos jeans desgastados, sus tenis favoritos y su polo deportiva. Era más cómodo que todo aquello. En fin.

Ladeando su rostro observó las oscurecidas calles de Paris, preguntándose que podría haber sido lo que llevo a Xanxus al mismo lugar donde estaba Lambo y su…uh, bueno no importaba, mejor dejar cortada esa línea de ideas. Negando con la cabeza se recostó contra el asiento, intentando ignorar esa señal de alarmar que su intuición le gritaba.

Extrañamente presentía que las cosas no irían bien.

Lambo había creído que ese sería su fin, ya que aunque hubiese querido electrocutar al idiota de Squalo, su espada hubiera rebanado su cuello más rápido. No obstante antes de que pudiese maldecir su bendita suerte, su cuerpo fue apartado de un empujón, yendo a caer directo contra la pared.

— Sucia alimaña, no creas que no acabaré contigo. Estás jodidamente muerto. — Agarrando el cuello del tiburón, lo levantó de la solapa de su ropa, enseñándole los colmillos cual animal. Buen peleador o no, Squalo no podía compararse con la fuerza física que poseía el vampiro.

De repente frente a su campo de visión, apareció un completamente cabreado Xanxus quien envolvía su brazo alrededor del atontado menor, el cual después del golpe no había alcanzado a reaccionar.

— Alto o el crío se muere. Suelta a esa basura en este momento o le rompo el cuello al mocoso.

Reborn entrecerró la mirada y siguió apuntándole en la cien al albino, ignorando los forcejeos de este por liberarse. Los forcejeos y las grandes y calientes maldiciones que soltaba.

— Suelta al niño y te devuelvo a tú juguete. — Dijo tajante, quitándole el seguro a su pistola.

— ¡Vooooy, maldito hijo de puta, yo no soy juguete de nadie!

— Eso no es lo que vi en mi limusina. — Siseó observando con sus enrojecidos ojos al demonio.

Estaba malditamente tentado a romper el cuello del niño, pero por alguna razón la idea de perder a su capitán no le agrado. Lentamente cerró su boca guardando sus propios colmillos y retrayendo las finas garras que adornaban sus fuertes manos. Esas cuchillas que se habían clavado en los hombros del chico.

— Bien, ahí tienes. — Empujando con fuerza al menor, ignoró su siseo y gruñido.

— Bien. — Repitió cortante, devolviendo el gesto del moreno, lanzándole al albino, mientras tomaba del hombro a Lambo. — Eres un jodido problema mocoso. — Susurró contra el oído del niño, atrayéndolo contra él mientras lo volvía a colocar tras su cuerpo. — No te atrevas a intentar nada contra el chico, ¿entendiste Xanxus? Mi paciencia tiene un límite y te aseguro que si tú no eres para nada un buen enemigo, yo puedo ser peor.

— ¡Mantén malditamente lejos a ese estúpido chiquillo de nuestras negociaciones! ¡Me importa una mierda si es tú juguete en turno o no, lo quiero fuera de mis asuntos, así que adviértele que cuide mucho que es lo que le cuenta al inútil de Sawada, porque si me enteró que mi identidad salió a la luz sabré quien fue el responsable y donde encontrarlo, y te aseguro que no me tentaré en venir y matarlo aun en contra de tú voluntad! ¡Y llegados a ese punto nuestros tratos me van a valer un carajo, ¿comprendes?! — Apuntando en todo momento con el dedo al vampiro y al chico, terminó de decir aquello y se dio la vuelta tomando a Squalo del brazo para arrástralo a la salida, dando sonoro portazo al abandonar la habitación.

— Claro como el agua. — Entrecerrando la mirada tras la clara ofensa del otro, Reborn se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacía la cantina que poseía el cuarto, sacando una botella de burbon para proseguir a servirse en un vaso del amargo y refrescante líquido.

Detrás del moreno, el menor se acercó apoyando su mano en su espalda con timidez.

— Eres demasiado problemático. — Viendo de reojo al niño no correspondió a la caricia, pero tampoco quiso apartarlo, por lo cual simplemente se decidió a seguir concentrado en su bebida.

— Ya me lo dijiste, gracias.

— Solo recalcó el hecho. — Bufó

— Estas sangrando. — Dijo con voz baja el niño, pasando su mano por la espalda del mayor.

— No es nada que importe.

— Y dices que yo soy el obstinado. — Poniendo los ojos en blanco, se colocó frente al mayor, llevando su mano a las solapas del saco las cuales separó para poder sacarle la prenda, dejándolo cubierto por la fina y ensangrentada camisa de lino. — Maldición. — Con aprensión notó la gran mancha que se mostraba sobre la espalda del vampiro.

— Déjalo ya, te dije que no importa. Sanaré en un rato más. — Le dio un tragó a su bebida, frunciendo el ceño al sentir las manos ajenas comenzar a sacarle la nueva prenda.

— Bueno ¿podrías dejar una vez que yo decida eso?

— No. — Tomando de los brazos al crío decidido a apartarlo, sintió algo húmedo mojando sus manos, por lo cual al ver de qué se trataba, solo pudo soltar un siseo. Parecía que no era el único que había tenido un encuentro con las garras del jefe Varia. — Tú también estás sangrando.

— Sí pero no como tú. — Se soltó de un tirón.

— Eres más joven que yo, una herida para ti no es lo mismo que para mí.

— Oh ¿enserio? Bien, si no piensas tratar tú bendita herida puedes apostar que yo no atenderé las mías. — Bufando se dio la vuelta dispuesto a largarse y dejar al cabeza dura solo.

— ¿A dónde diablos crees que vas? —

Se apresuró a tomar el brazo del menor, soltando un gruñido.

— Si no piensas tratar tú herida ya te dije que yo tampoco, ahora suéltame.

Le dio un tirón a su brazo.

— No, niño terco.

— ¿Yo soy el niño terco? El único que está actuando de manera infantil eres tú. — Dijo indignado.

— ¿Me estás retando? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— No grandísimo imbécil, estoy intentando no preocuparme por la maldita sangría que parece tú espalda. — Le recriminó, zafándose, molesto y preocupado.

— Ya te dije que no es nada. — Suspiró volviendo a tomar de los brazos al niño

Resopló dejándose hacer.

— Bien entonces lo mío tampoco es… -— Siendo interrumpido sintió los labios contrarios caer sobre los suyos, acallándolo.

— Solo cierra la boca. — Gruñó el mayor, levantando de forma sencilla el cuerpo ajeno, empotrándolo contra la mesa de la cantina.

— Espera…atiéndete esa herida.

— No. Fin del asunto. — Separando las piernas del crío, se colocó entre estás.

Jadeó y mordió su labio, sabiendo que el pelinegro terminaría ganando.

— Pero… — Volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez con dientes incluidos en el trato.

— Usa tú boca para algo productivo o mantenla cerrada.

— No me gusta…verte así. — Susurró el chico, enredando las piernas en la cadera del mayor.

Sorprendido por las palabras del niño, mantuvo al margen sus reacciones como siempre, y decidió continuar con su trabajo, después de la cogida tal vez accedería a atenderse la "herida" siempre y cuando Lambo se mostrase cooperativo y lo complaciera adecuadamente.

— Entonces mejor hazme sangrar tú. Hazlo. — Ordenó.

— Estás loco. — Jadeó, llevando sus manos al pantalón de Reborn mientras permitía que él lo desnudase también.

— Completamente y tú eres el responsable. — Sin más se perdió en aquella pecaminosa boca, pensando que después de todo, quizás sí tendría que atenderse el molesto daño causado por Xanxus.

Pero infierno sangriento si no lo valía.

Siendo prácticamente arrastrado por el moreno, Squalo se preguntó cuántos improperios más tendría que soltar para que su estúpido jefe lo dejase de una maldita vez. De no ser porque Xanxus lo llevaba a base de maldiciones, tirones y jalones, ya habría cortado la cabeza de todos los malditos espectadores que se hallaban en los pasillos de la gran mansión de la sanguijuela mayor. Estaba completamente furioso y con la sangre hirviéndole prometiendo una venganza a toda la humillación que sufría en aquellos momentos.

— ¡Suéltame de una jodida vez!

— ¡Cierra la boca, escoria, no estoy de humor!

— ¡Me importa una mierda, déjame ir! — Perjurando con ira, fue arrastrado por entre la multitud de espectadores y sus "esclavos", de camino a una de las salas más alejadas del lugar, entrando a una de las oscuras habitaciones recubiertas por un toque tan fino como todo lo que rodeaba aquel imponente lugar.

— ¡Entra de una puta vez! — Gruñendo con ira, le dio un duro empellón al peliblanco para que entrase al cuarto, ignorando el estruendo que se hizo cuando el más joven fue a dar de lleno contra uno de los finos aparadores del cuarto.

— ¡Desquiciado, cabrón! — Gimió entre gruñidos el albino, intentando ponerse en pie mientras ignoraba el escozor que las heridas le daban.

— ¡No hables o por Dios que te haré pasar un verdadero infierno! — Paseándose de un lado a otro cual animal enjaulado, el moreno bufó su trastorno, llevando a sus labios el amargo líquido ámbar que refrescaba su sed de muerte. Maldición era una bomba de tiempo.

Y así, viendo como su jefe iba de un lado a otro supo que deseaba aliviar la tensión de aquel sucio y caliente degenerado, remplazándola por momentos como los de la limusina, que si bien lo hacían avergonzarse, también le encantaban de solo rememorarlos en su mente. Apretando sus labios y ensalivándolos para calmar un poco su condenado nerviosismo, se puso en pie de forma lenta y cautelosa para no llamar la atención de Xanxus que parecía completamente ensimismado en una ola de condensada furia y frustración. Bueno, ciertamente Squalo planeaba reparar algo de aquello, por lo cual sin detenerse a pensar si en verdad podría haber perdido completamente la cabeza, se acercó lentamente hacía donde el jefe Varia se hallaba bebiendo la copa de coñac.

— Largo. — Pronunció tajante.

La indecisión podría haber tentado a cualquiera, pero no al espadachín, nunca a él.

— No pienso ser segregado a tú antojo. — Colocándose frente al mayor, tomó el vaso de coñac que cargaba en su mano para proceder a quitárselo de un jalón y estrellarlo contra la cara alfombra que cubría el piso de duela.

— Si tú intención es que te mate a golpes puedes apostar que estás yendo por el camino correcto.

Soltando un suave resoplido, se acercó con cautela hacía el moreno, ignorando aquella negra mirada que lo observaba con la amenaza de un animal que estaba preparado para atacar. "Al diablo, si me va a atacar que sea como lo de hace rato." Centrándose en llevar acabo aquella línea de pensamiento, lentamente acercó sus labios a los ajenos, iniciando un suave y lento contacto en el que su lengua delineó el contorno de la boca que anhelaba probar hasta saciar su sed. No obstante la apariencia fría siguió apoderándose del gran cuerpo del demonio.

La frustración de aquella apariencia férrea comenzaba a frústralo a él, pero antes de que pudiese dar rienda suelta a su desazón las manos del moreno recorrieron su costado, metiendo aquellas filosas uñas dentro del trato dejando que el dolor canalizara en su ser, aumentando la excitación.

— Resultaste mejor que una perra de barrio, tal como lo había imaginado. — Murmurando aquello con clara malicia contra el oído del tiburón, siguió abriendo un poco más las heridas que sus garras habían abierto en la piel del albino. Heridas que mojaban con la tibia sangre sus manos, aumentando el placer sádico del momento.

— Quizás, pero deberías asegurarte que tú comparación no es errónea, después de todo qué clase de jefe serías si no compruebas de propia mano tus suposiciones. — Apretando con sus manos el saco de Xanxus, mordió su labio soltando un suave siseo conforme el corte profundizaba en su piel, rasgando y haciéndolo sangrar justo como ambos lo querían.

— Sigue tentándome, tu libido es el perfecto aliciente para mi cuerpo. — Con una perversa sonrisa comenzando a marcarse en su rostro, comenzó a retroceder hasta acorralar contra la pared al peliblanco; su mano derecha aferrando su cadera, la izquierda apoyada en la pared al lado del rostro ajeno, y su cara a escasos centímetros de quien pronto consumiría en las brasas de su infernal pasión.

— ¿Cómo quieres qué te tiente? — Preguntó en un susurró, abriendo el primer botón de la camisa.

— Sangra para mí; gime tú agonía y tú deseo; solloza tú dolor y tú necesidad; canta en susurros tú pecado, para que pueda condenarte al mismísimo infierno en la tierra.

Otro botón se soltó.

— Si lo quieres entonces búscalo.

Y otro botón más.

— Bien. — Volviendo sus ojos dos pozos negros envueltos por el vacío de un oscuro mar de emociones apenas contenidas, continuó realizando cortes en la piel de Squalo, dándole la vuelta de un tirón para dejarlo con la cara apoyada en la pared y las manos levantadas sobre su cabeza.

Conservando la posición que el moreno le había impuesto soltó una dura maldición mezclada con un gemido, al percibir como el mayor desgarraba su camisa y su chaqueta para proceder a rasguñar con profunda y degenerada malicia, su espalda; formando tres grandes cortes a lo largo de la piel.

— Enfermo… — Murmuró estremeciéndose.

— Y a ti te encanta lo que te hago.

Con la camisa semi-abierta mostrando su escultural torso, el demonio ladeó su cuello para poder recorrer con su lengua un húmedo camino desde el hombro del chico hasta la espalda contraria, salivando de gusto al momento en que las heridas recién hechas por propia mano empapaban su boca con la caliente sangre.

Estremeciéndose ante las descargas de dolor seguidas de un aumento considerable en su necesidad, el tiburón jadeó cuando la lengua recorrió con deliberada lentitud cada uno de los cortes que se habían plasmado en su espalda. Y vaya que el dolor era exquisito.

Abriéndose paso por entre la desgarrada prenda de Squalo, el jefe Varia siguió lamiendo los pequeños riachuelos de sangre que escurrían por la espalda contraria, momentos antes de ascender nuevamente con las húmedas y toscas caricias, decidido a dejar otra marca en el cuerpo de su capitán.

Ahogando un jadeó con otra furiosa maldición, el peliblanco cerró sus ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba al sentir la mordida del moreno encender cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas; ladeando su cuello brindó mejor acceso mientras aquel demonio profundizaba la huella en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro.

— Si la quieres debes ganártela. — Con un frío y a la vez ardiente susurro, el mayor dio un ágil movimiento con su mano para poder voltear Squalo y apoyarlo contra la pared, no tomando en cuenta las heridas que ahí se encontraban. — Vamos, sabes bien que debes hacer. — Observando con una calma impenetrable al peliblanco, se hizo hacía atrás para dejar que éste se arrodillase lentamente frente a él.

Con sus manos lentamente fue abriendo el cinturón de Xanxus, sacándoselo para proseguir con el cierre y ambos botones dejando así en libertad la monstruosa erección del demonio, aquella gran verga que sus labios ansiaban probar. Poco a poco su boca fue abriéndose, internado en ella el duro miembro del moreno mientras sus glándulas salivales cantaban ante el amargo y oscuro sabor que poseía su jefe, aquel sabor tan malditamente único que parecía ilegal.

— Te gusta; te encanta estar arrodillado frente a mí y tomarme completo, ¿no es cierto? — Preguntó agarrando en un puño los largos cabellos.

— Más que nada. — Sacándose momentáneamente la tranca de su jefe, fijó su vista en él y le respondió con una seguridad implacable.

Aquella respuesta había sorprendido levemente al moreno, causando que la excitación solamente aumentase dejándolo mucho más duro que al principio. Si es que era posible.

Sin esperar otra reacción, el albino se dedicó a jugar con su lengua por sobre toda la dura y caliente erección de Xanxus, metiendo de vez en vez sus dientes dentro de las ardientes caricias, mientras disfrutaba los suaves gruñidos que lograba robarle al mayor.

Con sus manos siguió arañando la lastimada espalda, entrecerrando aquellos negros ojos que traspasaban el alma misma de Squalo, viéndola arder justo como el cuerpo de ambos se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

El goce del sexo era un placer celestial que pocos podían experimentar libremente, pero para el capitán de Varia, el sexo brutal y cargado de torturas podía aumentar los deseos más perversos que cada persona poseía dentro de sí, por lo cual, ser tomando por un amo y señor de la oscuridad como Xanxus era un goce que con tan solo ofrecer él salía ganando. Claro que codiciaba, cualquier criatura anhela más, pero en su caso el dar libremente su deseo para complacer el de su jefe era algo magnifico sin punto de comparación.

Y que lo condenasen si no quería ser de una buena vez tomado por el mayor, traspasado completamente por aquella ardiente lanza con el pecado marcado en ella.

— Cumpliré el deseo que veo en tus ojos. — Levantando de un brusco tirón al peliblanco, lo volvió a estrellar de espaldas contra la pared, uniendo ambas caderas de un solo movimiento para poder rozarse a plenitud; frotando su pelvis contra la ajena, iniciando una masturbación mutua completamente exquisita.

Un gemido lastimero y necesitado se dejó ir de los labios del torturado.

— Te bajaré a mi infierno y te consumiré ahí mismo. — Condenado con aquella promesa, llevó sus labios y dientes para que mordiesen a consciencia todo el torso de Squalo, dejando varias sangrantes marcas en toda la piel.

— Sigue…así… — Cerrando sus ojos dejando ir un suave gemido, maldijo cuando el dolor intensifico el anhelo de ser follado hasta perder la bendita cabeza. Diablos el bastardo lo torturaba con total premeditación, deseando que le rogase para que lo pudiese coger de una condenada vez. Al carajo, no rogaría como tal, pero si daría una "sutil" petición. — ¡Jodido cabrón fóllame ya!

Sonriendo de forma seca pero marcada por la diversión y el placer del momento, el moreno abrió de una sola estocada la entrada de su capitán adentrándose en él sin una pizca de delicadeza, simplemente embistiendo cual garañón en medio frenesí sexual.

— Esos ruegos son magníficos, sigue así y tal vez lo haga mejor.

Un jadeó; un gemido; gruñidos; bufidos.

— ¡Bastardo! — Con una sonrisa completamente inmoral plasmada en los labios, el peliblanco rasguñó con fuerza la espalda ajena, ignorando el constante y doloroso roce que su lastimada espalda tenía con la fría pared, concentrándose únicamente en las constantes e inmisericordias acometidas que Xanxus daba en su interior, partiéndolo literalmente.

— Y tú no quedas mejor. — Con un gruñido ronco, se hizo con los labios del menor, cazándolos con una fiereza desmedida que pronto regó un lento y caliente caudal de sangre entre ambas bocas, provocado por las constantes mordidas que el jefe Varia gustaba de dar.

El tiburón no supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvieron en ellos, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que el tiempo podría haber dejado de correr o el mundo se hubiera podido acabar y no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo mientras ese placentero instante hubiese podido alargarse aún más. Sin embargo, mientras el besó y el doloroso placer se extendía por su cuerpo iniciando un ruidoso y prolongado orgasmo, desde la puerta un jadeo ahogado seguido de un chillido espantado hicieron que su mente —remotamente— se preguntara que había sido aquello.

La respuesta no tardó en hacer aparición.

Con un gruñido ronco y profundo, Xanxus dio la última y violenta estocada en el cuerpo de Saqualo, regando con su cimiente el interior de éste mientras sentía la corrida del albino empapar su propio torso. Pero justo cuando pensó que ambos podrían darse un descanso, el sonido de un jadeó seguido de algo parecido a un chillido aterrorizado, causaron que su negra mirada —poseída por aquel instinto tan primitivo que su naturaleza demoniaca le proveía— voltease con rapidez hacía la puerta de entrada que había en el cuarto, centrándose en los tres espectadores; el niño oji-verde, su "lindo que lindo" compañero y… el mismo Tsuna.

Soltando un rugido bestial, el moreno dejó caer el cuerpo del albino al piso, mirando con los nervios —y sus mismas garras— crispados a la alegre concurrencia. No pudiendo evitar soltar un siseo al momento en que el jefe Vongola —completamente pálido— retrocedió hasta quedar contra la puerta abierta de uno de los armarios que poseía el cuarto.

Desde su posición, Lambo supo que si aún pudiese sonrojarse a estas alturas estaría completamente rojo por la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Si bien era cierto que no hacía mucho había encontrado al jefe Varia y su segundo al mando ocultando el "crimen", nunca imagino que sorprendería a ambos hombres cometiendo tal acto. Diablos, la sangrienta imagen adornada por aquel claro desato sexual, ponían al menor de nervios y completamente avergonzado.

— Perdón por molestar, pero el humano llegó hace poco menos de tres horas y quería ver al mocoso, pero creo que accidentalmente pude haberle dicho que ambos se encontraban aquí. — Hablando con calma y fría burla, el vampiro arqueó una ceja observando divertido la comprometedora escena coronada con el encantador aspecto de Xanxus.

Su lado demonio decía "hola" a la concurrencia.

— Oh mierda, ¡joder! — Poniéndose de pie con rapidez, el tiburón observó a Sawada, quien con los ojos desorbitados se quedó turnando su mirada entre Xanxus y él.

Y así el silencio fue roto cuando un fuerte grito fue liberado de labios de Tsuna, quien retrocedió y cayó contra los diferentes abrigos y estantes que poseía el armario.

— Parece que no estaba preparado para tal espectáculo. Que poca resistencia. — Escondiendo su sonrisa, Reborn sonrió al escuchar los gritos que el claramente conmocionado y aterrado humano daba mientras se hallaba tirado debajo de la pila de abrigos que había en el closet.

— ¡Maldita escoria, te haré pagar caro! — Ignorando el alterado estado del peli-castaño, Xanxus centró su fulminante y cruel mirada en Reborn, aquel bastardo que había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza. Lo iba a matar, maldición lo mataría.

Centrándose con calma en el jefe Varia nuevamente, el vampiro perdió toda expresión burlona para ser reemplazada por una máscara impenetrable de completa sequedad.

— Vete al cuarto. — Ordenó al más pequeño, sin apartar su vista de Xanxus, quien emitía sonidos parecidos a los de un animal a punto de atacar.

— ¡No pienso dejarte! — Aferrando el brazo de Reborn lo vio con enojo y aprensión, sintiéndose más cabreado al recordar como ese idiota lo había ignorado y deliberadamente había querido delatar a Xanxus.

— Haz lo que te digo. — Tomando con fuerza el brazo del chico se dispuso a sacarlo, pero no pudo hacer mucho antes de que el cuerpo del demonio se lanzara sobre él, con las manos dispuestas a despedazarlo.

— ¡Sucia basura, maldito bastardo! — Con la fuerza y la furia aumentando a cada paso, los ataques del moreno dieron inició.

— ¡Te dije que nadie me reta o amenaza Xanxus, absolutamente nadie! — Pronunció liberándose el mismo para poder protegerse y contraatacar al demonio; deteniendo cada golpe que éste le daba al tiempo que devolvía el ataque con la misma violencia.

— ¡Déjalo! — Momentos después de la conmoción el guardián del trueno reaccionó, yendo con intención de separar al jefe Varia del vampiro, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos antes de ser derribado por Squalo.

— ¡Vooooy, maldito par de traidores! — Gruñendo, comenzó a golpear el cuerpo del niño, quien no se quedó atrás tampoco.

Pegando un chillido cabreado, Lambo encajó sus colmillos en el hombro de Squalo, levantando su pierna para apuntalarla en la entrepierna del tiburón, echándose hacia atrás al momento en que el puño del mayor salía dispuesto a golpearlo. Mirando con furia al peliblanco, le enseñó los colmillos nuevamente una vez que ´éste logró zafarse de su agarre, prosiguiendo a lanzarse contra su contrincante evitando la espada que cargaba cerca de él.

Totalmente furioso ante la traición que su jefe había experimentado, se dijo que debía castigar a la maldita sanguijuela dañando al crío, pero jamás había esperado que le diese tan buena pelea.

Colocando sus manos en los hombros de Squalo, Lambo lanzó una descarga directa al cuerpo ajeno, causando que éste cayera por el dolor mientras soltaba sonoras maldiciones y posibles torturas.

— ¡Sucio niño! — Gruñendo molesto, con gran esfuerzo pudo levantar su brazo para apresar el del oji-verde, halando con fuerza para tirarlo al piso regalándole un fuerte puntapié en el vientre y el costado.

Jadeando, el chico se guardó el gemido adolorido que quería soltar, antes de impulsar su pierna hacia arriba conectando con su pie en el rostro del albino, causando que retrocediese soltando otra buena sarta de blasfemias.

Por otro lado, Reborn seguía descargando su fuerza contra Xanxus, quien no paraba de atacarlo deseando matarlo. El cabrón estaba demente si pensaba que le pondría las cosas fáciles. El determinado momento su mirada pasó de su oponente al pequeño niño, quien ahora se encontraba arreglando sus propios asuntos con el capitán Varia. Ante aquel espectáculo una sonrisa divertida se plasmó en sus mortales rasgos, causada por el cierto orgullo que experimentó al ver a Lambo darle tan buena pelea al mayos.

Joder, enfermo o no aquella escena con el chico lo ponía infernalmente duro.

Mientras tanto, Lambo se encontraba forcejeando con Squalo, enterrándole una buena patada en el vientre para lograr robar el aire y liberarse de su agarre.

— ¡Maldito demente! — Gritándole aquello al peliblanco, aprovechó la distracción momentánea que el tiburón experimentó, lanzándole una nueva descarga impulsada por su fuerza, la cual mando a volar al peliblanco al otro lado de la habitación.

Después de presencia aquel hecho, un nuevo rugido enfurecido brotó de labios del demonio, quien impulsado por la furia y el instinto asesino que clamaba por la muerte, logró derribar a Reborn lanzándolo contra uno de los inmuebles que poseía la habitación. Sin detenerse a esperar que el vampiro se pusiera en pie dispuesto a castigar aquella acción, se abalanzó directo a la espalda del joven guardián del trueno, tumbándolo en el piso de un solo golpe.

— ¡Te mataré! — No tomando en cuenta si era un guardián o no, Xanxus dejo en libertad sus colmillos encajándolos desde atrás en el cuello del niño, dispuesto a desgarrarle la yugular y si podía matarlo en el proceso.

Gritando con fuerza, ante el desgarrador dolor que sintió, el menor intentó quitarse de encima al jefe Varia, luchando y poniendo todo el empeñó posible por alejarlo. Sin embargo, aun cuando la fuerza del chico se había incrementado gracias a su nueva naturaleza como vampiro, no podía alcanzar el poder de Xanxus, un Señor Demonio de siglos de antigüedad.

Ignorando la constante energía eléctrica que el cuerpo del menor dejaba fluir en un intento por apartarlo, sacó de su bota una filosa navaja, encajándola en la espalda y costados del guardián del trueno. Su ira estaba completamente desatada y deseaba castigar a quien había atacado a Squalo; deseaba condenar a quien ahora consideraba su enemigo.

Soltando varios lamentos dolidos, el chico se encogió al sentir las continuas apuñaladas que Xanxus no dejaba de dar en su espalda, mientras sus colmillos se mantenían sujetos en su cuello. Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por soltarse, el chico estiró su mano con la debilidad apoderándose de él, para poder tomar la navaja que el inconsciente Squalo había dejado tirada a poco centímetros de donde estaba. Pero el esfuerzo representó demasiado para él, quien a cada cuchillada que recibía se ponía más débil y cansado.

Poniéndose en pie después del ataque, Reborn observó hacía donde Xanxus se había ido, viendo rojo al momento en que fue testigo de la brutal escena frente a él. Soltando un rugido tan poderoso y cargado de rabia como los del jefe Varia, el vampiro sintió dejo su lado más bestial emerger, corriendo a donde el demonio tenía apresado a Lambo.

Siendo apartado de un tirón del cuerpo malherido del oji-verde, Xanxus sintió como era estrellado contra la pared por manos del vampiro, quien encaraba su furia con la ira propia, igual de desmedida y despiadada.

— ¡Te advertí que jamás en tú vida volvieses a tocarlo! — Gruñéndole con los rostros a escasos centímetros uno de otro, Reborn sujetó con fuerza al demonio, quien encajaba sus uñas en sus antebrazos poniendo la misma descomunal fuerza intentando alejarlo.

— ¡Me traicionaste, sucia escoria, lo que le pase a ese crío inmundo es solo por tú causa! — Respondió entre furiosos bramidos.

— ¡Te haré pagar caro! — Sin esperar más, desplegó sus colmillos encajándolos en el cuello de Xanxus, abriendo una herida igual de grande o más que la que él había abierto en el cuello de Lambo. Sin detenerse la contienda entre ambos nuevamente empezó, en una batalla por la supremacía y el castigo que debían darse uno al otro por las afrentas cometidas.

Una batalla sin tregua.

Tsuna estaba seguro que debería calmar su histeria, pero maldición nunca había esperado toparse con que Xanxus y Squalo se cargaran aquella sorpresa, empequeñecida por lo que parecía ser una cara que no conocía del moreno. El únicamente había esperado ir a visitar a Lambo y pasar una pasable tarde antes de ir en busca de los dos miembros de Varia, jamás hubiera imaginado ni por asomo que estaban con el compañero de Lambo, Reborn.

Y una mierda, ¡nunca había esperado enterarse que Xanxus era un jodido demonio! Dios su tarde estaba resultando ser tan catastrófica como nada, pero muy a su pesar aunque deseara quedarse tirado debajo de aquella montaña de ropa, asimilando las preocupantes y casi imposibles noticias, sabía que debía ponerse en pie e ir a detener lo que parecía un pandemónium total fuera de aquel reconfortante ropero. Poniéndose en pie con grandes esfuerzos, se preguntó si no terminarían llevándolo a un manicomio al terminar la noche.

Negando con la cabeza trató de controlar sus alterados nervios, centrando su vista en la horrorosa escena frente a él. Volviendo a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, observó a Lambo tirado en el piso completamente empapado en sangre, y a Squalo derribado del otro lado de la habitación en un estado de inconsciencia, mientras Xanxus y el vampiro se hallaban peleando con la violencia de un sentimiento mutuo de venganza y enojo. Por unos instantes volvió a quedarse pasmado sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero al recordar el estado que Lambo y Squalo presentaban, supo que lo mejor era darse prisa y detener a ambos contrincantes.

— ¡Ya basta, es suficiente! — Gritando para hacerse oír entre la multitud de rugidos y gruñidos, se dio cuenta que debía anteponer su posición de mando para poder detener aquello, por lo cual cuadrándose se hombros y con la mirada envuelta en una nueva resolución, se dirigió hacía el par de oponentes. Al llegar allí, ignoró los ataques brutales que se daban antes de volver a gritar para ser escuchado y obedecido. — ¡Ya basta dije! — Haciendo que su voz se elevara por sobre aquel estrepito, esperó que ambos hombres dejaran de pelear y lo escucharan.

Deteniendo de golpe sus constantes golpes, Reborn se volteó de forma veloz a ver al humano, al tiempo que el mismo jefe Varia volvía su atención hacía el otro.

— ¡Dejen de actuar de manera tan estúpida y dense cuenta que no son los únicos afectados, en su maldita batalla por poder y venganza acaban de hacer pagar a dos que no tienen vela en el entierro! ¡Lambo está herido y Squalo inconsciente y ustedes en vez de mostrar un poco de interés por ellos deciden centrarse en pelear! — Encarando a ambos, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar al lado de su guardián del trueno y verificar como se encontraba el guardián de la lluvia de Varia. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese dar un paso más, vio como Rebon se adelantaba y con paso firme llegaba al lado del menor, levantándolo con agilidad y cuidado mientras revisaba sus heridas.

— Todo esto es culpa de ese inútil. — Señalando a Xanxus con la ira apenas contenida, lo observó vigilando que no intentase volver a atacarlo, al tiempo que con sus manos se encargaba de presionar las diferentes heridas que presentaba el niño.

— ¡Hijo de puta, tú me traicionaste, delataste mi verdadera naturaleza y ese niño de haya te ayudo por no decir que atacó a mi inútil capitán! — Inclinándose levantó de un tirón a Squalo, observando las diferentes heridas que aquel crío le había dejado. Ciertamente subestimarlo no había sido correcto.

— ¡Es suficiente! ¡Entre Lambo y Squalo se han atacado porque han querido seguir mostrándole fidelidad a cada uno de ustedes respectivamente, y miren lo que han conseguido! — Conteniendo el aire para darse un respiro, observó con cierto recelo a Xanxus, sin dejar de lado su posición de aparente control y "tranquilidad.

— Te advertí que jamás osaras meterte con lo mío o amenazarme, y hoy tú me retaste al hacer cada uno de las cosas que no debiste. — Fulminando con la mirada al otro, volvió sus ojos para mirar a Lambo, dándole la vuelta para observar el sangrado que corría por su espalda. Diablos la ira regresaba, exigiéndole castigar al agresor del menor, hacerlo pagar.

— Lo único importante ahora es asegurarnos que tanto Lambo como Squalo estén bien. — Viendo con aprensión a los dos heridos, centró su vista en el que parecía estar peor que era Lambo. — ¿¡Pe…pero qué diablos le hiciste?! — Viendo hacía Xanxus con aprensión regresó su mirada al chico.

— Tuvo un encuentro con mi amigo. — Acariciando la navaja que cargaba en una de sus manos, ignoró el gruñido que Reborn le lanzaba.

— Estará bien, ¿cierto? — Con la voz temblorosa por el miedo, el peli-castaño observó a Reborn, esperando que las noticias que le diesen fueran más alentadoras que lo que aparentaban realmente.

— Por el bien suyo más vale que sí. — Levantando en brazos el ensangrentado y liviano cuerpo, fijo una mirada condenatoria en Xanxus, antes de darse la vuelta para ir camino a la salida, dando un portazo al abandonar la habitación.

Intentando mantener la misma calma que en un principio, observó nuevamente a Xanxus, quien había levantado el cuerpo del albino, encaminándose a la salida de igual forma, dispuesto a salir.

— Aguarda Xanxus, tenemos asuntos que discutir. — Si antes había creído que el jefe varia era de cuidado, ahora estaba malditamente seguro que mantener una charla en paz con él sería una verdadera pelea de resistencia y valor. Joder, joder, joder.

— Cuando este jodidamente mejor de humor lo cual será ventajoso para ti, escoria, porque si intentas mantener una charla conmigo en ese bendito momento seguramente terminaré rebanándote el cuello. — Escupiendo aquellas palabras con ira, se terminó de ir llevando a Squalo en brazos, dando el segundo portazo del día.

Cerrando sus ojos, Tsuna por fin dejo ir el aliento que había estado conteniendo, a sabiendas de que ese lapso de tiempo que tan amablemente le había impuesto el moreno, le ayudaría a relajar un poco los nervios y prepararse mentalmente para la explicación que fuese a darle. No sabía cómo demonios asimilaría el notición del día, pero al menos podría poner en orden sus ideas antes de enfrentarse nuevamente a Xanxus.

Antes de hablar cara a cara con ese demonio encarnado.


End file.
